<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The art of persuasion by THEassassinpeanut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765701">The art of persuasion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/pseuds/THEassassinpeanut'>THEassassinpeanut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Before the main story takes place, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon-Typical Violence, Daylight, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Getting Back Together, Hey i like to write this stuff i can't help it, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi is still a fucking thug, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Sexism, Persuasion - Freeform, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sex for Favors, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Selling, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underground, adding a few things i forgot, can't promise it will have love maybe it has maybe it doesn't lets see how this will unravel, favors must be paid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/pseuds/THEassassinpeanut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A thug and a waitress crosses paths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Studiosus rosea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>harrehfck  I hope you like this one. You are really awesome.</p><p>The OC's name is Jane Doe. I find it easier to write it like this but you can put your name over if it satisfies you better.<br/>Also sorry for being short. I just recovered from a cold  (NOT covid) just a normal cold.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squeezing the scarf tightly, Jane walked with decisive fearful steps, towards her house. So far, she had managed to survive in this place. Many of the things she has done are things she is not proud of. In a place like this, people have the tendency to gossip. Even though they do the same.</p><p>Hypocrisy as its finest.</p><p> Food was scarce, entertainment was practically banned. Unless the only fun was the gang wars or when someone who was saturated and went up running towards freedom. Only for the body to fall from the stairs and reach the floor already lifeless. Where the cockroaches would search the corpse and steal everything hidden in the pockets. And the bettors howling in mockery and victory.</p><p>There’s no need for courtesy.</p><p>Even if you saw old people begging for help, the highest probability is that they would stab you and take whatever they needed. Survival of the fittest. It’s not always like that but most of the time is.</p><p>Finally reaching her home, Jane closed the door and locked it. She kept her hands pressed against it, breathing heavily. Any day she can die and there’s so much she wants to do with her life.</p><p>“You’re late.” She blinked and swallowed silently, taking a few seconds to recompose herself.</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry about that.” She placed the basket of bread on the table, taking the scarf off. “The streets are crazy.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Louis, her adoptive brother attacked the bread, cracking it open and dipping it in the soup. “The landlord came in today.”</p><p>“He did? Again?” Jane poured herself some soup, sitting across from Louis. “Please don’t tell me is because of the rent.”  </p><p>“It’s not because of the rent.”</p><p>She smiled, shaking her head as she brought the days old soup to her mouth. She grimaced a bit, the horrible taste could be washed away with a bit of bread. “Stop making fun of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Louis laughed, more than happy to enjoy a day or two with his sister. Sometimes there are days when he doesn’t see or hear from her. He always assumes she’s fine and in safety. As long as she keeps doing the same path, she can come and go in safety.</p><p>“He wants more money?”</p><p>“How did you guess? Are you a witch or something?”</p><p>“Knock it off, Louis.” She poured him some water. “This is serious. Every single time. He thinks he can take advantage of us just like that?”</p><p>“This is not up there, Jane. Of course he can.” Louis wiped his mouth on the napkin, running his tongue over his teeth. “If we don’t keep up, we get thrown out.”</p><p>She sighed, cleaning the table and taking the dishes to the sink. She shrugged, feeling Louis eyes on her. “It wouldn’t be bad if someone put a price on his head. Just saying.”</p><p>“Oh right. Then someone worse would come along and we wouldn’t be able to keep up. Just be grateful for what you have. I’ll get the money, don’t worry.” Louis kissed her head and left to his room.</p><p>She smiled weakly, still scrubbing the pristine bowl. There are days where she thinks she will not wake up anymore. At least in this cursed place where that would be asking too much.</p>
<hr/><p>Because sunlight is practically non-existent, people in the underground knew when a new day had begun. <span>For many there was no transition, as they kept working constantly.</span> <span>This is for robberies and murders.</span></p><p>Ordinary thing.</p><p>After washing herself, Jane had left the breakfast prepared for Louis and did not left the house without leaving a kiss on his scarred forehead. It could be days she wouldn’t be able to see him. His line of work was something she didn’t have proud of. But if it helped them survive that works just fine. Unlike her underpaid waitress job that did not pay well enough.</p><p>As she walked towards the tavern, Jane felt something odd around her. She had spared a few glances back but saw nothing. She fully trusted her intuition when it came to things like this. She’s not always right but most of the times it had helped her before.</p><p>“Oi.” She squeaked and jolted, taking a few steps back as she stared down at a boy. A teenager? His hair was uneven, his clothes wrinkled and he scented of wind and adrenaline. His face was corrupted with lust as he got closer to whisper in her ear, placing a strong grip on her hip. “<em>Wanna go</em>?”</p><p>Jane bit her lower lip, a deep frown working on her face, as without a second thought, she slapped him hard across the face.  She heard him gasp and placing a hand where her hand stood marked. “Fucking pig.” She gripped her scarf and hastily kept going on her way, afraid he would go after her.</p><p>“<em>Can’t believe these pigs</em>.” She stomped furiously as she saw the tavern up ahead, murmuring between gritted teeth. “<em>Think that every woman offers themselves. Left that life a long time ago. Should have punched him instead</em>.”</p><p>“Jane.” Mindy the wife of the owner’s tavern called as she wiped a glass. “The kitchen, now.”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Warlock.” She took her scarf off, twisting it around her hair. “On my way.”</p><p>“Do not throw the potato peels away. We can fry that.” She said, her side braid balancing as her eyes followed Jane until she was out of the view.</p><p>Jane took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she recalled the previous encounter. It wasn’t the first time someone had come to seek comfort in her, and it wasn’t the first time she had responded the same way. No matter, this was supposed to happen in a near future and now she can focus on her job.</p><p>A strong pair of arms trapped her in place, impulsively making her jerk and fight off her assailant. She stopped when she felt his nose on her neck breathing in her scent, squeezing her even more, his moustache tickling her skin. “Always on time.”</p><p>“Mr. Warlock, please.” She begged, eyes shut with disgust and face wrinkled in vile emotions.</p><p>“Please what?” He asked, swinging them slowly, breathing in her aroma. “Need to be more specific, girl.”</p><p>“Please-!”</p><p>“Honey. There’s someone who wants to talk to you.” Mindy called, making him release Jane abruptly.</p><p>She looked down, putting a strand of hair under her scarf as she reached for the potatoes just on time when Mindy reached the kitchen. “James is here with the boys. Said he wants to challenge you.” She kissed him, rubbing his chest.</p><p>“HAH. Do they ever learn?” He left the kitchen with Mindy on his arm, the door of the kitchen opening and the voices of the costumers loud and hungry.  </p><p>Jane stood on her knees, leaning her head against her forearm, pursing her lips and fighting off tears. She breathed soundlessly, blinking and hoping Mindy or him wouldn’t come up to see her. She loathes him. She loathes her, she loathes this damn place. People use this as an excuse to give in to their own selfish desires and dark fantasies. They are all a bunch of sick monsters.</p><p>A crack on the door made her stood up and Mindy’s demands filled the kitchen. “Four specials and three Mindy’s, now.”</p>
<hr/><p>A whole day of work went by with no problems but there were still more hours before she had to return home. The clientele had slowdown, which meant that it was bettors and arm-wrestling time.</p><p>“Bring some bread, potatoes and meat for three.” Mindy ordered, looking down at her before leaving.</p><p>Luckily, he would be too pompously busy to even sneak a quick pinch or harass her even further. There are days where she manages just fine, with Mindy constantly annoying her or putting flaws on her work or hair.</p><p>Setting the food on a tray, Jane left to the serve the clients. She stopped at Mindy as she put a bottle of wine on her tray, before proceeding to clean the counter. “Table in the corner.”</p><p>Going to serve the only clients that were actually there to eat, Jane started to set the food down. Hoping they would leave sooner so she could shortly make her way out too. “Here we are. Enjoy your meal-!”</p><p>She gaped as she stared at the same boy who asked her for some comfort early in the day. He looked at her like nothing had happened. His dull eyes and dull expression, one arm casually resting on the back of the bench. Jane grabbed her trail and allowed a plain mask to fall on her face, nodding before making her way towards the kitchen. “I think she liked you, Levi.” Furlan commented, smirking while pouring them some wine.</p><p>“If she does, she’s wasting her time.” Isabel said while munching on her food, coughing as she almost chocked.</p><p>“Shut up.” Levi brought the wine to his lips, looking at the girl as she disappeared from his view.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Servus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her heart was beating fast as she went back to the kitchen. He was definitely without a doubt, that boy from early this day. His once lust corrupted face entirely immersed in a stoic and cold manner.</p><p>When he had clamped his hand on her waist, his grip was strong and unquestionable. The type that you are not allowed to refuse at all. Did he followed her and was here to get revenge? He didn’t strike her to be the type that dwells into pettiness. Looks can be deceiving after all.</p><p>Again, he was probably some kind of thug that belonged to a gang. The ones that truly ruled the underground. This place barely had any type of solid directive. Last time the military police came here was years ago, and they never returned to the surface. Neither their leaders had bothered to send a rescue or an investigation team to look them up. They only appear to flash their uniform, make a scene or two and then leave for the sake of their wellbeing.</p><p>The cheering coming out of the serving area, made her shrug uncomfortable. She almost cut herself peeling the potatoes when everything suddenly fell into unnerving silence. The muffled begs of Mr. Warlock and the squeals of Mindy, fueled her curiosity. Jane wiped her wet hands on her apron as she approached the kitchen door with light cat steps. Her shaky fingers touching the wooden door electrified her in anticipation, afraid she would get caught prying. She pursed her lips, forcing her hand to push the door slightly open. Her golden hazel eyes, protected by gracious eyelashes, standing out with the light coming from the service area. She looked around seeing Mr. Warlock, pleading that boy to not take his wife from him.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, ogling at his apathetic manner. Like the begs and cries was something he had delt so frequently that she wondered, if he was actually listening what her insufferable boss was saying. The blond boy behind him was complaining about taking Mindy with them. So she heard right. H</p><p>er boss had betted his wife…again.</p><p>Jane stepped back with an indistinct gasp, when his eyes had fallen on her peeping form. She held her hands together, walking backwards until she hit the counter, causing a racket with the pans and cheap silverware falling on the floor. She joggled trying to catch as much pans as she could, trying to capture the silence of her non-existence presence until this very moment. “<em>Shit</em>.” She cursed, looking back in dismay when her boss barged into the kitchen, the door hitting his shoulder, panic and fear in his eyes as he swiftly launched at her, grabbing her forearm in an aggravated grip, dragging her out.</p><p>She yammered, squirming in his grasp, using her skidding feet to prevent him to lead her to that boy. “Take her. She’s a great cooker.” He buried his fingernails into her skin, keeping her in place with his strength. Her mind flashing memories of him harassing her, sent a cold repulsive sensation all over her form.</p><p>Jane gritted her teeth, not sparing a glance at the boy when Warlock tossed her forward. She fell in front of his feet, hands sprayed, head inches from the ground. She looked ahead of her, not daring to look up at him. She noticed the end of his boots had blood on it, and by the color of it, it was still fresh.</p><p>From the corner of her eyes, she perceived his shadow looking down at her. Like it had its own free will. Jane wailed lowly, crawling back, feeling Warlocks hands lifting her, one arm encircling around her shoulders and the other taking a hold of her jawline. “Yes?” He jerked, his hand. “She’s worth it.”</p><p>Jane finally opened her eyes, glaring furiously at his still impassive face, sinking her nails into her palms. “The meal is free.” He tossed her to the side, hearing her hit the table next to him. “You guys can come over as much as you want. Huh? What do you say, Levi?” He rubbed his shaking hands in a rolling gesture.</p><p>The boy that went by the name of Levi, silently stalked towards Mindy, stretching out a hand. Mindy stood immobile, mouth gaping, a trail of sweat running down her wrinkled face, her eyes not blinking.  Warlock raised a hand, lips stammering with soundless motions, his Adam’s apple bobbling, watching uselessly as Levi was inches away from his beloved wife. “Ahhh, I’m begging you. Please don’t take my wife. <strong>Free</strong> home meals.” He managed to stammer out, his knuckles turning white when Levi stopped his hand midair, nonchalantly looking at him sideways.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh.” Jane incredulously looked at the girl that was with them, expressing her approval with a big smile and tightening fists. “Big bro, say yes, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that would be a better offer.” The tall blond boy muttered, hands in his pockets, catching a glimpse of a very troubled Jane, adjusting her apron and head scarf.</p><p> </p><p>Levi blinked, his eyes going from a nervous wreck Warlock to a barely in sight waitress. He turned back to Mindy, stretching his arm all the way and taking a box out of the shelf behind Mindy. “Just as i thought… These are some rare tea leaves, aren’t they?” He examined the box with pure interest.</p><p> </p><p>Jane exhaled inaudibly, rubbing her throat in stress, sparing a glance at very excited girl and a silent watcher blonde boy. As she was about to seek refuge in the kitchen, Warlock held out his arm, preventing her from leaving.</p><p>She brusquely stopped, eyes wandering from his arm to his face that was still attentively locked at Levi. She saw a relieved expression gradually settling in and her thin eyebrows working in a perplexed look when Levi’s insipid eyes found her hazel ones.</p><p> </p><p>Jane gawked at Levi, feeling the walls closing in around her. Her mind devoid of any type of thought, her fight or flight response nowhere to be found. “Here’s my address.” He held a piece of paper between two fingers, putting it on the counter. “Come by tomorrow at 10 am.” Levi grabbed his cloak, putting around his body, walking towards the door with his faithful companions.</p><p> </p><p>The girl smiled enthusiastically, waving her hand in victory. “Thanks for the free food! See you tomorrow girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get out of here.” Levi’s voice was cut off as the blonde boy closed the tavern’s door.</p><p> </p><p>Jane looked at the door then at her feet. Wondering when did he had the time to write down his address.</p><p>Did he plan this? Was she so much in shock that she failed to notice it? No, no, no. Human trafficking was a common practice in a place like this but for even for that, has rules. And these pricks had betted her freedom away. They have no right to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes holding tears of anger and joyful relief, Mindy walked up to her husband and slapped him hard across the face. “That’s the last time you do this to me. Don’t touch me.” She wiggled her way out of his grasp. Her side braid dancing with her angry shaken movements, unsteady hands putting the tables in place. “I’m done.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry my beloved.” Warlock pleaded, trying to cup her face. “<em>I’m so sorry.</em>” He planted butterfly kisses on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw my life flashing across my eyes.” Her large breasts preventing her to fully hug him. Weeping against his shoulder. The fact that her undefeated husband almost lost her to someone she had a bad feeling about was overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>Jane silently moved to the table where the group ate and started to clean. She did not speak a word as she was too much in shock. This fucking asshole sold her out to those punks. And one of them she had slapped hard across the face early in the morning.</p><p>Men from the underground were very vindictive and just the way that boy aloofly acted, sent chills down her spine.  It told her that he wasn’t to be messed with and these dumbasses had got a taste of their own medicine.</p><p> </p><p>She set the plates down causing aloud thump and went to grab the piece of paper with the intention of shred it in in small pieces, but Warlock had roughly grasped her wrist, securing the paper in his hand. He glared down at her, his lips set in a thin line of disapproval and contempt. “Don’t. Even. Think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t do this.” She managed to spit out, face grimacing in discomfort from his solid hold, picking from beside her a very irritated Mindy.</p><p> </p><p>“You expect me to sacrifice myself, you little cunt?” Mindy quarreled, ready to strike Jane. “Ungrateful. After all the things I have done for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow, you’re going to their house and cook for them. It won’t be permanent.”</p><p> </p><p>“I quit.” She quarreled lacking any rational thought, anger rising and patience worn-out from so many years of mistreatment and harassment. Jane gasped with wide eyes, when he put more pressure on her wrist, effortlessly wiggling her to the other side, effectively avoiding Mindy to strike her down. She almost fell from such jerk as Mindy’s hands missed her by a great deal.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to go home and cry her day out for Louis but something compelled her not to.</p><p>First, her brother was too busy with his nefarious conducts, second these cowards would pay handsomely to make him disappear. Considering the crime rate was extremely high. What was not lacking out there was scoundrels looking for work.</p><p>And third, Louis was really good, but compared with some roller ups, he was average. And even he, wouldn’t be able to keep up much longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Mindy, stop.” Warlock handled Jane like she was a rag doll, preventing his wife to hit her again. Her livid voice and threats started to fuel Warlock’s own anger. “Stop it.” He tossed Jane out of the way, grabbing his wife from the back. “Stop it.” He jerked her, ghosting his lips on her temple. “<em>Relax</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane panted, her clothes all wrinkled and out of place. The men that were still around were looking amusingly at the scenario. She felt like her world was about to crumble. This tavern was one of the best in the area. These idiots had some of the best products coming from the surface. So, they had a lot of money and associates. That realization hit her right in her pride.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to them tomorrow. I will pay you double.” Warlock decently admitted. “I promise it won’t be for long.”</p><p> </p><p>Deep down he knew most of his clients liked to see a pretty young face serving them and he too liked to see young meat walking around this depressing place. Even if Jane isn’t around to do her job, he will hire someone else until she comes back.  He truly does love his wife and he’s more than willing to sacrifice Jane for her sake. That’s what husbands are supposed to do, right?</p><p> </p><p>“Clean this mess.” He turned around, raising his hands in challenge. “Where are you all looking at?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get to work.” Jane flinched when Mindy tossed her a wet rag. She glared at the old woman with hatred, before her eyes fell down at her feet and routinely walked towards the tables.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Reaching home, Jane closed the door, gently leaning against it, feeling disheartened and defeated. Her day had started great and it would have ended well, if that boy didn’t come across her path and had stopped by her working place.</p><p> </p><p>Her small house was drowned in silence, indicating that Louis had left. As much as she wanted to share her day, to unburden her mind of the stress that had accumulated up till now, she seriously doubted it was a good idea. It has been a couple of years since she has done it and the person that used to listen and offer her good advice, someone she genuinely called friend, had lost his life a few years prior. Caught in a clash of gang turf wars.</p><p> </p><p>Having a solid friendship with people of the underground was rare. Most of the times they die or turn themselves against you for profit. Those were only the two main reasons why most didn’t work out.  Either you become a lone wolf or get surrounded by savage heartless opportunists that will undoubtedly stab you in the back while holding the friendliest smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jane slid down the door, burying her face in her hands, the awareness of her seclusion sometimes makes her not want to get out of the bed and just sleep her days away until things get better. There are days that she feels normal, others happy and then completely miserable.</p><p> </p><p>Even having Louis is like having no one at all. He spends most of his days working elsewhere, barely coming home to see her. And when he does, he only stays for a while, either to leave her money or just to get his stomach full.</p><p>Their kid interactions were something she dearly misses, and even back then, he was already involved in heavy criminal activities.</p><p> </p><p>She knows that Louis wants to buy them a permanent passage to the surface. She knows he has some money stashed away from the house, for that sole purpose only. And he also makes sure no one comes close to their house. She doesn’t know who’s responsible for her neighborhood protection while he’s away and she honestly only wants distance from whatever those people are.</p><p> </p><p>Jane rubbed her eyes, sighing deeply and looking around her apartment. Her mind was scrambled with all types of possible outcomes for tomorrow. And none of them was virtuous. She has no other option than go and cook for them, praying that her judgment was wrong about them being a gang.</p><p>Because, if you avoid a gang you avoid a vast possibility of torture, abuse and death.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling her ass growing numb for being sat for a long time, Jane got up and sat down on the small couch that Louis was so fond of. Shoving her hand inside her dress pocket, she pulled the second paper with his address that Warlock had written in case she would tear it down. She didn’t know this area and she started to feel anxious for snooping into an unknown place. “Fuck.” She cursed, gritting her teeth, crumpling the paper in her hand and tossing it against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>This can only be fate playing tricks on her. Why from all the people, why did it have to be her?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Just go directly to their house and do your chores. Don’t provoke them and you’ll be fine.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>When can i come back? I thought you said it was only for cooking. Chores implies cleaning as well.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Jane rested her elbows on her knees, gripping her hair, not bothering with the inflicting pain she was causing on herself.</p><p>Warlock’s words and Mindy’s hostile persona soared her cloudy psyche, plotting against her to save their asses. If she cooks terribly, they will know, if she ends up seeing something she isn’t supposed to, they will know <em>and</em> punish her. So how long will she be serving them?</p><p>She doesn't know but she wished she did. Oh! And one of the questions that has been bothering her, was about her payment. She held an underpaid waitress job, and Warlock had offered them free home meals which meant, they will not be the ones paying her.</p><p> </p><p>What the actual fuck? It’s practically unwilling marketing.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Damn this cursed life</em>.” She whispered, clasping her hands together, praying for the next day to end up at least well.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the next morning, Jane had woken up glazed in sweat from a nightmare. She sat in her bed, gripping her covers, eyes seeking nothing in particular, wondering if the yesterday’s events had happened or not. “Urgh.” She looked to the side, falling back into the bed, the little wrinkled note resting on her nightstand, indicating her that it was not a nightmare and she should start to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>The quicker she does this, the faster she can return home and hoping they would not enjoy her cooking and send her back.</p><p>Inciting her non-existent motivation, Jane got out of the bed and went to wash up. Her sweaty nightdress made her feel disgusted and she wanted to throw it away instead of washing it. But she could not afford to buy or make new clothing. She needed money for that. Some of her old clothes served as rags or curtains. Luckily, she was good a sewing and could make old garments looking fashionably good and impossible to tell that it was once an old fabric.</p><p> </p><p>After completing her hygiene routine, she looked at the mirror and examined her dress. She always wore decent clothes, so the fact that he had picked her made her wonder what types of drugs he must have been.</p><p>There was plenty of brothels around, men and women literally everywhere in the alleys, working independently and he had to seek her out.</p><p>Maybe it was just a coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>Patting the knife she hid under her left sleeve for personal protection, Jane read his address one last time before making her way towards that hell. Should she set the time of her services? Will they only want lunch and dinner? Does she have to do other chores like Warlock had mentioned? He didn’t mention the chores with them, only the cooking.  </p><p>What a blockhead.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Jane felt insecure in this unfamiliar neighborhood, taking self-doubting steps, constantly gripping her arm where her knife was hidden. Always in alert, suspecting everything and everyone who was on the street. Every now and then, she would start an argument in her head about them keeping her for a few days. That thought brought her some relief.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>She stopped her tracks. And if they search her for weapons and find the knife? That’s not good. Better tell them straight away instead letting them finding out and thinking she would try something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Calm down, Jane. Don’t overreact.</em>’ She thought, looking at the street names. Her heart sank, when she noticed she was in the right place. She pulled the paper to confirm out of paranoia, she was in fact in the right place. “<em>Shit.</em>”</p><p>Swallowing silently, Jane approached the stairs that led to their house. She could hear voices coming behind the wall of bricks.</p><p>`<em>Oh God. It’s a gang, shit.</em> ` She clenched her jaw, coming into a view of a bunch of guys, that immediately stopped chatting to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi.” His indistinguishable voice called from the wide-open door, getting every one’s attention. “Let her through.”</p><p> </p><p>They all moved away to let her pass comfortably. Nonchalantly studying her unconfident figure. She made herself look such an easy prey.</p><p>Jane kept her cool, reaching the door, nodding in appreciation, not looking at him as Levi stepped aside to let in her before closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>She felt small and anxious for being in a wolfs den. “Hello.” The blond guy that was with him yesterday, greeted her with a smile. “Right on schedule.” He stopped before her, stretching a hand, light gray eyes quietly inspecting her. “I’m Furlan Church.” If he felt or not her hand shaking, he did not seem to care. Bureaucracies was apparently a thing in these nests of criminals. That or he was trying to create a peaceful environment. “And i’m pretty sure you already know Levi.””</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Already? Did he tell him about that?</em>’ She glanced back, watching as Levi casually sat on the couch with one leg crossed over the other and one arm hanging on the couch’s frame, looking at her with an impassive expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Isabel isn’t around at the moment.” She looked back at Furlan, heart beating painfully fast. ”You two will be properly introduced when she arrives.” He shoved one hand inside his pocket, leaning his head to the side. “So, you’re not going to introduce yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hum--I’m Jane Doe.” She gave him a fake smile, keeping her hands locked and in sight not wanting to touch him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Jane.” Furlan smiled again, his eyes catching Levi before he sat on the opposite couch. “So, as you know. Your boss has offered us your services. That means you’ll cook and wash the dishes after.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lunch and dinner.” Levi interrupted, cold as he looked.</p><p> </p><p>There it goes her self-setting schedule totally gone. “And when you are working? I don’t have to come over, right?” Jane carefully spoke, successfully suppressing a stammer and keeping her voice under control.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it will only be for today?” She mentally kicked herself for sounding too eager. One of the golden rules you cannot break in the underground. People take advantage of you without you even noticing it and when you do? It’s already too late to fight back.</p><p> </p><p>Furlan looked at Levi who instead kept his eyes attentively on her. He used the back of his hand to support his elbow while with the other stroked his chin with his fingers, looking at the ceiling to give more emphasis to his words. “Weeell, huuuh, that’s something we haven’t discussed yet. There’s the fact that you are still working at the tavern, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes of course. That’s my bread winner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huuuuh, ahh geez, I don’t know. I never thought we would have a maid. Levi?” Furlan bent forward, now resting his elbows on his knees. “What’s your view on this?”</p><p> </p><p>“You work for us for a week. Then we’ll see how it goes. Meanwhile,” Levi pointed towards the kitchen and annoyingly ordered.” you can start working.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bu-But how i will know you won’t be here while you’re working?”</p><p> </p><p>“We will send word, don’t worry.” Furlan got up and approached her, putting his hands on her shoulders, feeling her jolt at his touch. “Relax, we won’t hurt you. Unless you do something stupid.” He joked, turning her around and leading her to the kitchen. He felt her putting some minor resistance as she glanced back at him a few times.  “Can you cook us that meal again? It was divine.” Furlan set her in front of the counter, patting her shoulder before returning to his previous place.</p><p> </p><p>Jane stood straight, gaping to nowhere in particular, speechless of how things had turn out in a different way she had envisioned and prepared for. The sudden realization made her look back at them.</p><p>Send word? But that means they will know her address. They will know where she lives. She doesn’t want a bunch of criminals coming into her house. No, no, no. She has to set her foot down and tell them straight away how things are going to be.  If they don’t like it, they can resolve their own personal problems with the Warlocks’.</p><p> </p><p>Jane took a silent deep breath, keeping her shoulders straight. Positively finding the politest austere voice she could use to deal with this kind of people. After all, she was inside their house and they could make her disappear without a trace.  She must play smart.</p><p> </p><p>Rewinding all the words inside her head, Jane went to them. She caught them having a casual conversating she couldn’t quite pick up. She licked her lips and raised her index finger to catch their attention. “Huh-!” She blinked a couple of times, her mind draining her out of any speech and the conditions she so well prepared.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay, Jane?” Furlan asked raising an eyebrow while Levi tilted his head to look at her, suspiciously narrowing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She was mortified to hear her own heartbeat saturating her hearing. Cursing herself for slipping like that. ‘<em>Come on, say something.</em>’</p><p>“F-for how many? The food.”</p><p> </p><p>‘<strong><em>You</em></strong><em> idiot.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>“Four.” Levi sternly said, watching her recoil her finger.</p><p> </p><p>“And those people outside?”</p><p> </p><p>Furlan scratched his head, clearly amused. “Don’t worry about them. Just cook for four, yeah Jane? Can you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, quickly retreating to the kitchen, squeezing her shaking fists, finding difficult to even hold the kitchen knife.  ‘<em>You fucking dumbass. What’s wrong with you?</em>’   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>